A Blooming Primrose
Fanzy fanzzzzz (sign below pwease! ) BlackswanWhiteswan Prologue "I hate it here!" A she-cat hissed, it was a dappled white, black, and brown she-cat, with one yellow eye and one blue eye, she had black and white stripes down her legs,as well as a black to white tail-tip. "We all do! Emberfern!" a tom hissed, he was tuxedo black and white, and had gleaming yellow eyes. Beside him was a tom, he was completely brown with a few white splotches here and there. "I'm tired of this place! We need to do something to get out of here!" Emberfern whipped around the face another she-cat, a kit more like. She had died, so, the dark forest warriors got to her before Starclan, and had dragged her down with them. they had managed to convince the kit that Starclan were the bad ones, not them. "I know young Ashkit, I know." Emberfern suddenly got an idea. "A kit! Thats it!" The brown and white tom tilted his head in confusion. "Ummm...How can a '''kit' help dark forest warriors like ''us?" Emberfern smirked, she flicked her tail. "Well, Rabbitmuzzle, Ebonypelt. A kit is so trusting if a cat was to say the right thing, if we get one early enough, we could train her through her dreams. Promise leadership to them! And once they do become leader, we set up a fake prophecy! From there, they'll have their clan follow us! We can take real form! and then, we can influence them to rule the forest!" Rabbutmuzzle smirked, Ebonypelt gave a nod. Ebonypelt stood up. "Well? What should the prophecy be?" Emberfern let out a low chuckle. "We should target Riverclan! How about...the River will fall at the will of the stars?" Rabbitmuzzle rolled his eyes and lashed his tail. "That sounds to obivous! How about, The River will rot in the paws paws of the light?" Emberfern flattened her ears. "Fine!" She spat, she lashed her tail and narrowed her eyes. She looked over to the border of The place of no stars, and the real forest. "But I'll be the one choosing what kit!" She stalked off towards the border, once she crossed, she faded away and reappeared at Riverclan camp, she looked around for a suitable kit. "Fishkit? No.... Boulderkit...No... Reedkit...to old, so is Lizardkit and Minnowkit...Dragonflykit? Nah...Oh!" she finally found a kit, at was a Beige colored she-kit with white paws underbelly and chest, she also had emerald green eyes. "Primrosekit! Perfect!" Chapter 1 "Primerosekit! Dragonflykit! Step forward!" Primrosekit felt her tail twitch with excitement, it was finally time! She and her brother were six moons old! Dragonflykit nearly stumbled over his own paws. Jaystar looked down at them with a smile, her blue glossy pelt shimmering on the rock...or maybe that was just Primrosekit... She honestly didn't care. "From now on you are to be called Primrosepaw and Dragonflypaw!" Primrosepaw let out a small yowl. "Primrosepaw!" she couldn't help it! She had waited so long for this! Jaystar let out a small purr of amusment, before continuing. "Dragonflypaw, your mentor will be Whiteclaw! A grey and white she-cat came over to Dragonflypaw and touched her nose to his. "Primrosepaw, your mentor will be Echobird!" Echobird was a black tom with grey streaks down his fur, he touched his nose to Primrosepaws. the clan let out their cheers. "Primrosepaw! Dragonflypaw! Primrosepaw! Dragonflypaw!" Echpbird touched his tail-tip to Primrosepaws shoulder. "Lets get started with training, you might as well know the territory by sundown." Primrosepaw nodded, and began to follow the two mentors- and her brother - out of camp.